The present invention relates to novel organic silicon compounds and more particularly, to novel silane compounds containing an alicyclic hydrocarbon group having a carbon-carbon double bond in the ring thereof and a vinyl group bound to the silicon atom in the molecule thereof.
Organic silicon compounds having two kinds of functional groups in the same molecule thereof are known and utilize the reactivity of each functional group or difference in the reactivity. They are used as silane coupling agents or as raw materials for various chemical substances; monomers for producing silicon-containing high molecular weight compounds, crosslinking agents, modifiers, or the like. For example, organic silicon compounds used as silane coupling agents possess a carbon functional group capable of binding to an organic material and a silicon functional group capable of reacting with and binding to an inorganic material and are interposed at the interface between the organic material and the inorganic material to function to firmly bind both with each other.
However, hitherto known organic silicon compounds having two functional groups in the same molecule thereof are mostly those having a hydrolyzable group such as an alkoxy group as the silicon functional group. Where organic compounds are used to bind with each other, the hydrolyzable silicon-oxygen-carbon bond remains in the product so that problems of poor moisture resistance, etc. may be encountered. Thus, there might be a limitation depending upon purpose of use.
Recently, a variety of monomers having a vinylsilyl group and a polymerizable ethylenic double bond in the same molecule have been proposed (Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Nos. 60-88015, 60-90205, 61-127711, 61-127764 and 62-13447). As organic groups having the ethylenic double bond in these monomers, there are disclosed a vinylphenyl group, a methacrylic acid group, an acrylic acid group, etc. that have a higher polymerization reactivity; and a vinyl group, a propenyl group, a vinyloxy group, a vinylpyridyl group, etc. that have a somewhat poor polymerization reactivity. However, the former is handled only with difficulty because homopolymerization tends to easily occur due to radical reaction induced by heat or light. On the other hand, the latter has an insufficient difference in reactivity from the vinylsilyl group so that the reaction properties of both double bonds cannot be effectively utilized. It is thus desirable to develop vinylsilyl group-containing monomers with novel organic groups having a sufficient difference in the reactivity between the ethylenic double bond and the vinylsilyl group, having a low homopolymerization tendency when exposed to heat or light but effective for preparation of silicon-containing high molecular weight compounds.